Genuine Affinity
by stigmatizedinnocence
Summary: Uhmmm...I'm not that good at making summaries.Gomen ne.Shinigami Ichigo and Rukia face new battles in the new world. Now, they must fight new monsters and solve new mysteries. Will they solve them? Will they also solve the mystery of their true love?


**Disclaimer: **I definitely don't own Bleach and have absolutely no intentions of owing it.

**Note: **This is a love story that may be tragic and blissful at the same time. Though this story is also fictional and has no relation to real life...Somehow I just wish it had. Oh, almost forgot, the italicized text in this story can be read or not read, depending on what the reader wants.

* * *

**Tranquility and Misfortune**

Ichigo and Rukia have finally reached their destination.

They now stood atop a small hill, which gave them a splendid and breathtaking view of the ocean ahead of them. Both became speechless with the wondrous sight, and stared silently with perfect staid demeanor and smiles on their faces. Rays of the dusking sunlight set upon the land, casting shadows behind both of them. Everything was a picture of beauty and serenity.

"It's awesome," said Rukia in a whisper that was almost inaudible.

"Yeah. That's why I brought us here. Told you this place was great." replied Ichigo while dropping his and Rukias paraphernalia, and sitting down on the grassy hill.

Rukia followed suit and sat down too. "Well. I appreciate what you've done. Thank you." Then with a faint smile she added, "You're not such an idiot after all."

"Of course I'm not an idiot. How could I have become a powerful and great Shinigami if I was an idiot. Maybe YOU are because you always get into trouble and I always end up having to save your neck.." chuckled Ichigo.

"Well. It's your choice if you want too save me or not. I always warn you not too before you do, but you never listen too me…even though you're in a most precarious situation you never give up." Rukia heaved a sigh as she finished her statement.

"Look. I owe a lot to you Rukia. You saved my life and my family once so I couldn't just let you get killed, can I? Also, I'm not an ass-hole jerk who's going too just sit around while watching someone get killed."

"Ok. Ok. I get your point. Just don't try too hard too save me ok? You make me feel guilty sometimes."

"You'll make me feel guilty too if I don't save you from harm. And besides, it's my choice if I want too save you or not! You must not interfere…Understood!? A little 'thank you' after I save you would suffice."

"Fine." Rukia smiled faintly on the outside, but on the inside, her heart was really leaping with joy.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was spent happily. Both enjoyed the company of one another and even though none of them spoke that much, they seemed to have formed a kind of mutual understanding. Both of them seemed to have a way in how to decipher each others thoughts, even without the usage of words. 

In short, their relationship to one another has grown even more intimate, though also more enigmatic, over the hours.

"Rukia," muttered Ichigo, breaking the dense silence that hung over them for almost 2 hours.

"Once we finish the food we brought, would you like to go for a swim? Let's not waste the crystal clear waters that lay ahead of us."

"Of course. A swim would be nice after all the work we've done as a shinigami.," answered Rukia after swallowing the delicious food that they prepared just for this getaway.

"Good. Hurry up eating then."

* * *

They consumed all the food in a flash then plunged in the icy, cool water. After having a lot of fun splashing around in the water, they contented themselves with just floating on top of the water and enjoying the scenery of the superb sky above of them, which already had dazzling stars shining in the horizon indicating that dusk was taking its toll and surrendering to the somber night. 

The sun was also slowly setting into the deep sea, until it just became a bright, orange light that shimmered on the blue waters. The sky itself was a mixture of colors; mainly lavender, crimson, orchid, red violet, orange, red and blue, giving it a truly spontaneous beauty.

Just as night was creeping in and the full moon began to appear, the waves suddenly grew bigger and the underwater current grew stronger. The current was so strong that it forcefully pulled everything near the shore towards the deeper depths of the ocean. It was high tide.

* * *

_As you know, during a new or full moon, the sun and moon are aligned, and both of them pull on the Earth's surface. The pulling force of both the sun and the moon cause a higher level of tide. _

_Another reason why tides are higher when the moon is closer to the Earth is because of the effect gravitational force of the moon on the Earth's surface. While the land on Earth is much more rigid than its waters, the difference in lunar forces doesn't have much effect on land but has an immense effect on water. Like a magnet, the moon attracts the Earth's waters causing them to rise beyond average towards the moon, hence causing a high tide. _

_Since the moon is much nearer in diameter to Earth, it has much more effect in causing tides than the sun which makes the second reason more accurate and precise._

* * *

Back to the story, it is obvious that both Ichigo and Rukia were unaware of the situation that they were in. They were too much preoccupied with their excitement and happiness that they didn't notice that it was a bad time to visit the ocean. Unfortunately, both of them were completely ignorant of the drastic, natural changes happening around them until they were starting to get swept off to the farther part of the ocean and away from shore. 

"Aren't we a bit too far from shore?" asked Rukia with a puzzled expression on her face. "And why does it seem that the waters are becoming deeper and deeper?" the water which just reached up to her chin was now covering her eyes.

"You know, I think you're actually right. The waves are also getting bigger and the water is getting icy cold. Come on, let's go back to shore and start a campfire to warm ourselves up." proclaimed Ichigo as he waded back to shore. With his height he had less difficulty in getting back to shore. Although Rukia was a different case.

"Want me to help you get back to shore Rukia?"

"No thank you." She replied. "I can swim there by myself." Although she wasn't so sure about that considering the strong current and deep water that was getting surprisingly deeper every second.

"Uhmm…Are you sure? You look like you can use some help," said Ichigo with a worried expression on his face.

"No, It's okay. I'll be just fine." Rukia forced a smile into saying that, as to assure Ichigo that she could get back to shore on her own. She didn't like the idea of relying on someone else to help her and she didn't want to be a nuisance to Ichigo.

"Okay. If you say you could." And with that Ichigo trudged back to shore.

* * *

Rukia could only watch helplessly as Ichigo faded into view. Even though she had already gained some of her powers back, it was still not enough to get her out of the disastrous situation she was in. She also was not a bad swimmer, and on ordinary days when it was not high tide and the current was subdued she could still swim back to shore. But this time the current was terribly strong, which made the situation much worse. Not only did the powerful current paralyze her lower body, but it just brought her farther off into the ocean where the water was much deeper. The waves were also getting bigger and rougher. She finally decided to call for help but every gigantic wave hit her face with such force, driving her underwater and muffling her voice. Even her powers could do nothing to save her from the wrath of the sea. 

"It's too late to call for help now," thought Rukia as she was helplessly being carried away by the forces of nature.

* * *

All the while Ichigo was trying to get back to shore himself. The waves and the current were proving to be a difficult match to him himself. Finally as he was nearing the shore, he turned around, expecting to see Rukia trudging behind him. To his dismay, he didn't see her following right behind, but saw a glimpse of her out in the open sea, far, far, away; and threatening to disappear at any second as she was being swept even farther away. 

After a horrible moment of shock, Ichigo finally made up his mind to go save Rukia even if it meant braving the perilous sea, and costing him his life.

"Don't worry Rukia. I promise that no matter what happens I will save you."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry if there are mistakes in this story. Please feel free to send your comments and suggestions regarding it...Thanks. **Any kind of review will do, just please REVIEW...**


End file.
